Kristanna Memories
by princessamegara
Summary: A series of short stories featuring Anna and Kristoff (sometimes other characters) after the events in Frozen. *IF YOU HAVE ANY PROMPTS OR IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT, PLEASE PM IT TO ME OR WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW BOX. THANK YOU!*
1. Author's Note 1

**A/N:**

Hi readers! It's Jazlyn here. I tried so hard not too, but I _HAPPILY_ GOT SUCKED INTO THE MOTHERFUCKING FROZEN FANDOM. I just wanted to say that it's a very AMAZING fandom and all the people in it are considered my second family. I love you guys!

Anyway, I'm emotionally attached to Kristoff AND the Anna and Kristoff ship now so, BAAA BAM...this story is in full development!

The very first short story will be up soon for a preview of what the whole thing will be like, so keep an eye out! Then when 2014 comes, this story will get on the road! I hope I get positive feedback for this! :)

- Jazlyn xoxo

P.S. Visit _my_ Tumblr blog, please? Link is in profile! :)


	2. Part 1

**A/N: The very first chapter is up! YES! I'm so excited for this story and how well it will turn out! I hope I get a ton of followers, favorites, and reviews! Thank you, and please enjoy the very first chapter of "Kristanna Memories" and beware...there is a whole lot of fluff that's ahead. ;)**

_Mistletoe ~_

* * *

When Arendelle's fair kingdom had been released from the Winter Elsa had cast upon it that Summer, Anna had decided that it would be best if she and Kristoff would just stay friends instead of lovers. Kristoff was heartbroken about Anna's decision, but decided to go along with it just to make her happy. He still loved her, and would probably _never_ get over her.

For the rest of that Summer and the following Fall, Anna and Kristoff had become closer than ever before and the two became best friends. Well, that's at least what _Anna_ thought. She thought that Kristoff had gotten over her and was happy that he did. It was true that Anna was also still sorta in love with him, but after what Hans had done to her, she never wanted to be in a _relationship_ again. Considering the fact that her relationship with Hans wasn't really considered a relationship at all.

* * *

When the _actual _Winter season had come and Christmas was just around the corner, Kristoff decided that he couldn't handle him and Anna just being friends, so he decided to take her on a sleigh ride so he could tell her how he felt about their relationship as just being friends.

"Come on." He said to Anna as he loaded up the sled. He tied Sven to the front of the sled, jumped in and then held out his hand to Anna. She nodded, took his hand and screamed as she was being lifted up into the sled. Kristoff jumped a bit.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He asked her frantically. Anna was sitting in the seat, sighing. Kristoff looked over and saw she had accidently chipped a part of the heel off her boot.

"Oh, these were my favorite boots!" She cried. Those were the boots she had worn when they had went on their adventure to find Elsa together. Kristoff began to smile at the memories that flashed through his head. Then he began to laugh as Anna threw her fit.

"Ugh! Why are you laughing?" Anna screamed at him. Kristoff stopped laughing when he felt something hard hit his head with a sharp thud. He rubbed his head and looked down at Anna's boot on the snow covered ground. Kristoff groaned as his head began to throb.

"Okay, calm down. We'll just go to Oaken's and get another pair." He said as he sat down next to Anna. Then he took the Sven's reins and the sled took off like a lighting bolt. They sped past the snow covered trees in silence.

They arrived at Oaken's in a matter of short time. Kristoff jumped off the sled and helped Anna get off too. He opened the door for Anna and she walked in. He then walked in after her.

"Hullo." Oaken said smiling, sitting in his usual spot behind the counter. He waved his fingers at Kristoff and Anna. They waved awkwardly back. Kristoff turned his back and faced the door, he still had not forgotten that time Oaken had threw him out of the shop.

"Uh. We need boots." Anna stuttered to Oaken. Anna wasn't the type of person to be nervous around people, but ever since she found out how tall and large Oaken was, she was _very_ afraid of him. Oaken pointed to the right.

"That would be in our Winter department." He said, sighing. Anna walked over to the Winter department and looked at all boots on the shelf. Kristoff, not making any eye contact with Oaken, walked over and joined her.

"Oh! I like these." Anna said, holding up a pair of brown boots.

"Alright." Kristoff said, snatching the boots away from her. He headed over to the counter and put the boots on top of it. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"I got this." Anna said, pulling out a bag full of gold coins. Kristoff moved the bag out of the way.

"No. I do." He said. "No! I do." Anna said, putting the bag back where it was. "NO! I DO!" Kristoff said to her." "I don't think so!" Anna said, shoving him off to the side. Like that would affect him.

"Guys, if you're going to fight, take it outside!" Oaken shouted at them. Kristoff and Anna didn't pay attention to him. They kept on arguing about who was paying.

After about 5 minutes of arguing, Anna finally gave in and let Kristoff buy the boots. She put them on her feet and they both shuffled out of the door at the same time.

"Ah ah ah." Oaken said. The two turned around and gave him a look. "Mistletoe!" Oaken said happily. Kristoff and Anna looked up at the top of the ceiling and saw the mistletoe hanging from the top of the door. Their eyes widened.

"We are not going to kiss just because of some silly tradition." Anna said rolling her eyes playfully and putting her hands up.

"KISS KISS KISS!" Oaken said, smashing his fists on the counter with a loud bang. Kristoff and Anna both jumped in fright.

"Okay we're just going to leave now..." Anna said. Before Oaken could protest again, Kristoff smashed his mouth against hers. Anna's eyes widened in shock and then she closed them. She was kissing him back! *gasp*

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Anna thought to herself. _YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS! REMEMBER? _She screamed inside her head.

A minute later, they both broke apart. "There, Oaken. You happy?" Kristoff asked him, rolling his eyes. Oaken smiled and nodded.

"Have fun you two!" Oaken said to them as they both left.

* * *

As they rode off into the night, Anna felt uncomfortable around Kristoff the entire time.

"Kristoff?" Anna said to him. "Yes?" He asked her, his eyes still glued onto the snow covered road.

"I think it would be best if we just went back to the castle." She muttered.

Kristoff winced quietly. _Nice going, Kristoff._ He thought to himself. He had ruined their night. He had ruined his chance to tell her how he felt about her.

The sled made a U-turn and headed back to Arendelle. The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silence.

The silence was broken when Kristoff spilled the beans.

"Anna?" He asked her. _Oh no._ Anna thought to herself.

"Yes, Kristoff?" Anna said back to him, looking into his eyes. _Here it comes. _Kristoff thought.

"I love you."

"Wait, what?" Anna made a face and the sled went into a halt.


	3. Part 2

_Leaves fall from the trees ~_

* * *

Anna loved Fall. To her, it was the best season of the year besides Winter. The leaves, the weather, the holidays, and just about everything was appealing to her. When she and Elsa were little, they liked to go out into the woods that were beyond the kingdom and dive into piles of leaves. Then they would pick apples from the apple trees and eat them. Oh how she missed those times. But Elsa was the Queen of Arendelle now, she had royal duties to take care of all the time. The sisters were closer than ever now after the whole fiasco that occurred last Summer, but at times they were still very far apart. But there was somebody else she was willingly to continue this tradition with. Somebody _special_.

* * *

"So, why exactly are we going into the woods?" Kristoff asked her, carrying the picnic basket with ease. They were walking on the dirt path leading to the woods, covered in many leaves of different colors. Red, brown, yellow, green, sometimes two colors would be on one leaf. Anna sighed in awe.

"Oh you know, just to hang out..." She said, propping her small elbow on his broad shoulder. Then she lost her balance and tripped and fell into a pile of leaves. It didn't make anything better when suddenly, a large amount fell from a tree above her and covered the princess head to toe.

"Really?" She cried as she flailed her arms around. Leaves got stuck in her braids.

Kristoff began to laugh at her and then set the picnic basket down. He walked over to her and lifted her up out of the mess.

"Oh! Thank you." She said as she got back onto her feet. They continued to walk in silence.

"I never knew Fall could be this beautiful." Anna said to him, breaking the silence as they approached a beautiful meadow.

It was truly a breathtaking sight in fact. Trees towered over the lush green grass. Sunlight poured in just a small bit, making the place seem magical. Sounds of nature surrounded them.

Kristoff laid the blanket down on a patch of grass and set up their picnic as Anna wandered about in the woods.

"Anna, come back here." Kristoff shouted because the fragile girl was now out of his view. He rolled his eyes and then jumped in fear as he heard a scream and the sound of rustling leaves.

"Anna!" He yelled as he ran towards the scream up a hill. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened in horror when he was peering down in a wide, deep hole. *horrified gasp*

Anna was looking up at him down below from the deep hole. "Kristoff, help!" She cried. Kristoff's stomach dropped.

"Oh shit! How are we going to get you out of there?" He asked her frantically.

"A rope! Get a rope!" She told him. He paced around looking for a rope.

"No you dummy! Look in the picnic basket!" She said to him as she threw a rock up at him, hitting him in the head.

"Ouch." He said as he rubbed his head in agony.

"Kristoff. _Please_." Anna said to him. Then she began to sob. Kristoff frowned.

"Anna, no. Please don't cry. We're going to get you out of there. I promise." He said, peering down the hole.

"I'm not crying! I'm just...I'm just sweating out of my eyes." She said through sniffles.

"Uh. I doubt it." He said, mimicking her voice. Anna began to laugh. "I'll be right back." He said to her as he ran down the hill back to their picnic.

Kristoff looked inside the large picnic basket they had brought and shuffled around in there for a rope or some useful tool.

"Aha!" He said, smiling as he held up a long rope. He untangled it and dragged it up the hill to the hole Anna was in.

"Okay hold on." He said to her. Kristoff lowered the rope down and felt a force pull on it. With all his might he pulled and pulled the rope out of the hole.

He smiled as he saw Anna's body emerge from the darkness. Once she was out, he grabbed onto her tightly and they hugged each other.

"Kristoff..." Anna choked. Kristoff was enjoying the moment too much to notice. "KRISTOFF!" Anna choked louder.

"Yes?" He said as looked down at her, smiling.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SPRAIN MY SPLEEN OR SOMETHING." She said to him. Kristoff loosened his grip on her, but still didn't let go.

Kristoff, still hugging Anna, backed up a bit. But then he lost his footing and tripped.

"Uh oh." Anna said. "Uh oh waaaaaaa..." Kristoff said. He didn't get to finish his sentence though because they began to roll and tumble down the hill. Their bodies heading straight towards their picnic. The food was a goner now. Oh well. _As long as the chocolate covered strawberries survive. _Kristoff thought to himself.

Anna held onto him tightly as they tumbled together down the hill. Leaves getting on their clothes and in their hair. Her breads smacking him in the face a couple of times. Their breaths hitting each other's necks.

Then they both crashed into the piles of food with a loud thud and the breaking sound of plates.

"Great." Anna muttered in disgust, potato salad covering her whole face. She squinted up her nose.

"Well at least the chocolate covered strawberries didn't get damaged." Kristoff said in happiness. Then he sat up.

"Well you're sitting on them, so..." Anna told him, unamused. She also sat up and began to try to wipe off the whipped cream splotches that were on her skirt with her hands.

"Aw man, come on." Kristoff whined as he felt the poor strawberries squish more underneath him. Anna laughed and kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Part 3

**A/N: Please keep in mind that these short stories are placed out of chronological order! This chapter specifically takes place _right_ after the ending of the film, so take it as this chapter is the beginning of "Kristanna Memories" and don't point out to me how the stories are not in chronological order. I'm aware of that, believe me. Thank you, and enjoy!**

_Just friends ~_

* * *

It had been a _long_ day for the kingdom of Arendelle. The icy cold Winter that was held upon their kingdom was now over, unthawed and lifted by Elsa the Snow Queen many hours ago. The sun shined as bright as an evening star and all the subjects were joyful as they skated around the new ice skating rink created by Queen Elsa of Arendelle herself.

It had also been a frightening and exciting day for Anna. Yeah she practically froze to death, but things got better when her and her sister's bond grew tighter and now well...she had a _boyfriend_. Well, at least she thought so. She knew Kristoff loved her, Olaf had let that cat out of the bag a while ago. But was her and Kristoff's relationship _official_?

Anna was terrified and scarred about what Hans had done to her. He manipulated her, tossed artificial ideas about what _love was_ in her head, tried to take over Arendelle, and almost killed her older sister. She didn't want anyone to upset or hurt her or her sister again.

Hans was bad old news now, but Anna wasn't sure if she was ready for another relationship. Kristoff was a great guy, but she was just unsure of males at the moment.

While Anna, Sven, and Olaf skated clumsily through the rink, Elsa caught Kristoff alone and pulled him off to the side.

"You must stay for supper tonight, Kristoff. I'm sure Anna would be very pleased if you also stayed the night with us." Elsa said to the ice harvester in her always elegant tone. Kristoff felt a small bit of anger creep towards her. He was pleased that the sisters had formed a loving bond again, but she almost killed Anna!

"After all, you did save my sister. She would have never made it up that mountain without your help." Elsa added, looking over at Anna who had fallen on her face.

Kristoff glared at the regal, poised woman before him. _This is the Queen of Arendelle, you jackass! Also Anna's older sister! Where are your manners? _Kristoff screamed to himself inside his head. Elsa raised a confused eyebrow at him. _What is his problem?_ Elsa thought.

"Oh, your majesty. I apologize." Kristoff said to her as he bowed before her.

"No need for that." Elsa said to him, shooing her hand away at his bow. "Sorry." He said awkwardly.

"As I was saying, I'm sure Anna would be pleased if you joined us for supper and stayed the night with us at the castle." Elsa said with a perfect smile.

"Doesn't that last part sound a _little_ wrong in a way?" Kristoff muttered. Elsa's blue eyes widened. Uh oh. She had heard him.

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa asked him loudly.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff said. Elsa was about to say something back, but Anna came in between both of them with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Hey guys!" Anna said as she slipped a little on the ice. Kristoff held her up. "What's going on here?" Anna asked them nervously as she noticed the tension between her sister and her boyfriend.

"Oh nothing, honey. We were just talking about how Kristoff was going home _very_ soon." Elsa said sternly as she put a protective hand on her sister's shoulder. Elsa narrowed her eyes at Kristoff. He gulped.

"No! Kristoff, you have to stay for supper tonight! I think we could also put you in a spare room or something. I mean, not that I'm going to let you sleep in my room. Haha! That would be totally weird. Actually, not really. That would be fun. No, that would be inappropriate! Wait, what?" Anna said to him.

"I think I'll just head home now..." Kristoff said as he walked awkwardly away. But then he felt somebody tug his arm, pulling him back.

"No. Stay! I insist." Elsa said through clenched teeth. Kristoff nodded his head. The last thing he needed was to be executed by snowflakes.

"Alright. I'll stay." Kristoff said. Anna jumped on him.

"Haha thank goodness! I'm so excited! Come on, let me show you around the castle!" Anna said as she took Kristoff's hand.

* * *

"Supper is at seven. I'll send a servant up to get you when it's time. Make sure to dress clean!" Anna said to him as she kissed his cheek. "I hope you like your room!" Anna said as she closed the door behind her.

Kristoff groaned. The room he was staying in was pretty nice, but it just didn't feel right to him. He had been used to sleeping outside or in stables his whole life. Having a comfortable bed, a fireplace, _and_ a clean wardrobe was foreign to him.

"This sucks." He said to himself. Kristoff thought about sneaking out and going to the royal stables where Sven was located, but he decided not to do that. He didn't want to make Anna upset.

He walked over to his new bed and laid down on it. It was just too comfortable. He didn't like it. He got up and looked at his new clothes in the closet in the corner.

Elsa had the royal tailor measure Kristoff and had a whole set of outfits made for him as soon as possible. Kristoff made sure Elsa didn't make the tailor create fancy prince attire. He just wanted regular, casual clothing. She respected his wishes.

He put on something suitable for supper and rolled his eyes when he looked in the mirror. The outfit that consisted of a teal shirt and brown trousers was a little too tight. Complimentary for Anna, but not for him.

"Great, just great." He scoffed as he sat back down on the bed.

"Kristoff! It's grub time!" Anna squealed as she banged on his door.

"Come in." He said as he stood up.

Anna opened the door slowly. As soon as she saw Kristoff, her eyes went crazy. She inhaled loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked her. He reached out to grab her arm softly.

"No! Of course not. Not that you don't look hot in those tight fitting clothes or anything. Haha. Wait, what?" Anna muttered.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked her with a smirk.

"Nothing..." Anna said, shaking her head.

"Anyway, tell your sister that her royal tailor sucks. My clothes are squeezing my body." Kristoff said.

"I'll be sure to tell her that..." Anna said slowly, still sizing him up. Kristoff began to itch himself uncontrollably.

"Ugh. I can't take this anymore!" Kristoff shouted in annoyance. He then began to take his shirt off. His toned chest and abs coming into view.

"WOAH WOAH THERE, BUSTER." Anna shouted as she tried to cover her eyes. But, she didn't. Anna couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"What?" Kristoff asked her. "Oh shit! I forgot you were even in here!" He then crossed his arms over his torso.

"WHY WOULD EVEN TRY TO CHANGE OUT OF YOUR CLOTHES WITH A _PRINCESS_ IN THE ROOM?" Elsa screamed as she barged in the room. Uh oh. It's all over now.

Kristoff shrieked like a girl and grabbed a sheet off the bed and covered himself with it.

"I think it would be best if you left." Elsa said coldly as she left the room with her head down.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Kristoff said as he touched her arm. Anna flinched at his touch.

"No. _I'm_ so sorry. I think we should just stay friends..." Anna muttered sadly as she also left the room to catch up to her sister.

Kristoff buried his face in his hands. _What have I done? _He thought to himself.


	5. Part 4

_Belle of the ball ~_

* * *

Kristoff groaned as Elsa handed him the fancy suit. Arendelle had made a very good and fair trade with a kingdom called Daramita nearby and to celebrate, a ball was being held for all of the citizens of Arendelle and all the citizens of Daramita. Now that Kristoff and Anna were together again, he now had to attend every ball, dinner, or any royal gathering of the sort. Elsa didn't want no smelly ice harvester covered in snow and dirt at _her_ royal events. That was not okay.

"Just go with the flow." Elsa said to him as she patted his shoulder. He groaned again. Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance. This was usually how their sister/brother relationship worked.

"Now go and change, I want to see how you look afterwards." Elsa said as she calmly pushed Kristoff towards his room. He went inside and shut the door. Elsa folded her hands neatly and waited for him to come out.

A few minutes later Kristoff came out of his room in the fancy attire. Elsa smiled as she marveled at how presentable and decent he looked.

"God, this suit is super itchy." Kristoff said, scratching himself all over. Elsa laughed.

"You look handsome in fact. I'm sure Anna will love it." Elsa said as she handed Kristoff a hand mirror. He looked into it and his eyes widened.

"Hey! I actually do look pretty hot." Kristoff jokingly said to her. He handed her back the mirror.

"Okay don't get cocky about it." She said as she smacked the back of his head with the mirror.

"Whatever. Anyway, thank you Elsa." Kristoff said happily as he gave her a friendly hug.

"No problem, the ball starts very soon, I would recommend you keep that suit on. I will send some of my royal attendants to assist you with your hair." Elsa said as she looked at his disheveled blonde head.

Elsa strutted away to her room. She had preparations to do herself.

* * *

Kristoff stood in the corner of the ball room. He watched all the people in fancy attire dance around the ballroom. The pretty women in giant dresses chatting in groups while the men joked around with each other and drank glasses of wine. This was people were so stuck up to him. This whole thing was _ridiculous_.

The way he was dressed didn't help either. He was wearing the fancy suit Elsa had given him and his hair was slicked back with gel. The stuff smelled horrible, it was gooey and sticky, and pieces of hair kept falling out of place. Kristoff tried to put them back, but the gel got on his hands and it was just disgusting.

"Lord help me." He muttered to himself. Suddenly a hush fell over the room, everybody turned quiet. This caught Kristoff's attention and he lifted his head up in the direction everyone was looking in.

"Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The announcer said loudly. Elsa gracefully made her way down the giant staircase leading to the dance floor. All eyes were on her. Her platinum white blondish hair was flowing down to her waist and she wore a blue, sparkly dress covered in tiny shimmering snowflakes with a sheer cape that trailed at least 4 feet. Her crown was on her head and a purple sash was draped across her side. She looked stunning indeed.

"Also presenting her younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle." The announcer boomed again. Kristoff suddenly had a goofy grin plastered on his face as he looked at Anna in her royal attire.

Anna's strawberry blonde hair was not tied up into braids anymore, it also flowed down to her waist. She wore a green, sparkly dress with a shimmering magenta cape that did not trail at all._ Well that obviously makes sense. She would probably trip over it. _Kristoff thought to himself. He laughed quietly at the thought.

Anna also had a crown on her head, but it was smaller than Elsa's. A thinner purple sash than Elsa's was draped across her side also. She was just as gorgeous as her older sister and Kristoff thought that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He stared in awe.

Anna, trying to be graceful and poised, made her way down the staircase with her head held high. Her plan was working until she lost her footing and almost tripped. Yeah, that was Anna for you.

After the sisters took a seat at their thrones, Elsa's throne being bigger than Anna's, the party started once more. Kristoff huffed when he saw numerous men approach Anna. Everyone knew by now that Elsa had no interest in dancing, so they left her alone. Anna eyed all of her potential suitors.

"Prince Demetri IV of Daramita." The prince said as bowed to Anna. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna said back to him with a curtsy.

Now, Anna and Kristoff were together, but Elsa made sure that her little sister's love life was private so that treaties, trades, and alliances with nearby kingdoms weren't affected. The last thing she needed was a spoiled prince or king who wanted Anna's hand in marriage to get jealous and refuse an alliance with her kingdom. Anna knew that Elsa would _never_ have the intention to force her to marry somebody, but the idea still scared her.

Anna shuddered uncomfortably when the prince put his hand on her waist and glided her about the dance floor. She looked at Kristoff a couple a times and giggled at him. He was jealous alright. He had his arms crossed and his face scrunched up and everything.

It didn't help either that the prince began to lower his hand down her back even more, merely inches away from you-know-where. Kristoff grimaced and realized he had enough of this son of a bitch.

He stomped over to the two of them and whispered in Anna's ear as the prince gave him a weird look.

"Can we talk? Like, right now!" He hissed. Anna nodded her head.

"Excuse me, Demetri. I apologize for this rude interruption." Anna said to the prince politely with a small curtsy.

"Not your fault at all, my dear. I look forward to dancing with you again." Demetri said with a devilish smirk as he walked off. Kristoff glared at him as Demetri began to dance with another fair woman the same way he danced with Anna.

Kristoff took Anna by the hand and led her outside.

"He was _really_ charming." Anna confessed. Kristoff rolled his head.

"This is all so stupid." Kristoff whined. Anna rolled her eyes.

"It's a ball, what do you expect?" Anna said to him.

"Well what I _DON'T_ want to expect is a ton of princes groping my girlfriend in front of everyone, let alone in front of _me_." Kristoff said as he crossed his arms.

Anna leaned over and shut him up by kissing him for a good two minutes.

"Feel better?" She asked him. He grunted.

"No. Not yet." Kristoff said as he grabbed her and shoved her into him. He then began to kiss her neck.

Anna let out a small sound. Wait, what? Was that a moan?

Well, it certainly pleased her because she began to unbutton Kristoff's suit. His bare chest becoming exposed in the cold night air.

They continued to do this for several more minutes. Kissing and touching body parts. Their hair getting messed up and what not. They suddenly both stopped and jumped a bit as they heard the balcony doors open slowly.

"What are you two doing?" Olaf asked them in joy as he bounced along side of Elsa, who wasn't too happy. A scowl crept on her face.

The couple screamed and Kristoff began to button up his suit quickly.

"Uh, we were just keeping warm!" Anna said awkwardly.

"Oh, well do you guys want a couple more minutes?" Olaf asked innocently.

"I'm sure they're _very_ warm now, Olaf. Now go back inside and enjoy the party." Elsa said sweetly as she patted Olaf on the head. The snowman bounced happily inside.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do, because while you two were out here sucking face, I was inside surrounded by a group of men who wanted to _dance_ with me. I finally managed to get past all of them after I told them I had to use the chamber pot." Elsa said, clearly embarrassed and disgusted that she had to say something like that. Something that was so _unregal _of her to say.

Anna and Kristoff tried to hide their snorts and giggles. Elsa shot them both an icy look.

"Now you two, go back inside. We will discuss this later..." Elsa said as she left them.

"This isn't over yet, ice boy." Anna said as she grabbed Kristoff's suit collar. She then proceeded to follow Elsa in a hurry. She had a sister to save. Again.

Kristoff lowered his head and smiled at his belle of the ball.


	6. Part 5

**A/N: This chapter does not focus on Kristanna entirely. It's mainly about Elsa, her powers, and her brother/sister relationship with Kristoff. You've been warned.**

_Ice sculptures ~_

* * *

"All I do is picture the image I want to create in my head, twist my hands around a bit, and voila! An ice sculpture is born!" Elsa said in triumph as Kristoff, Anna, Sven, and Olaf looked in awe. It was a cool Winter day, the first snowfall had occurred and to celebrate, Elsa took everybody into the forests beyond Arendelle to enjoy a day playing in the snow. Kristoff had asked her how she made the beautiful ice palace that summer, so she decided how to demonstrate

The sculpture represented a crown. It was fairly large and the sunlight pouring in through the evergreen tress reflected on the sculpture in such a way, Kristoff began to quietly sob to himself. Even if the man saw an ice cube he would start admiring it. Well, ice was his _life_.

"Uh, are you alright?" Elsa asked him. He turned around and his back faced the group. Kristoff didn't need anybody to see him shed "manly tears" because of ice.

Anna turned away from Kristoff and smiled at Elsa. Elsa smiled back.

"Your magic is really beautiful, Elsa." Anna said to her older sister.

That compliment hit Elsa like a ton of bricks. _If my magic is so beautiful, why did it almost kill you? _Elsa thought to herself.

"Thank you. Now, how about we all go enjoy the day in the snow?" Elsa said calmly.

"Oh yes! I love snow! Look, I'm even made out of it! But not yellow snow, ew that's a no go." Olaf said happily. Anna and Elsa both made a face.

Kristoff stopped sobbing and joined the rest of the group as they walked through the snow covered forest.

"Snow angels?" Anna asked Kristoff as she laid down on the ground and moved her hands and legs back and forth in a fast motion.

"You mean snow_ monsters_? Since I'm like,_ three times_ your size." Kristoff said as laid down next to her. Sven trotted over and sat down next to them.

"Elsa? Could you make me bigger?" Olaf asked the Snow Queen.

"Haha. What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked the small snowman who was beside her.

"Oh you know, like Marshmallow?" Olaf said to her.

"Marshmallow? Who is that?" Elsa asked him in wonder.

"Oh you know, that giant MONSTROUS snowman you made. The one that threw us out of your ice castle a few months ago? Yeah, I just saw him walking about right now in the forest!" Olaf said _very_ loud.

"Oh dear. Wait, what?" Elsa said in shock. Then she heard a loud growl emit from some of the trees.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she, Kristoff, and Sven joined them.

"I heard a growl from the trees." Elsa said as she pointed in the direction she heard the sound from. The tall evergreen trees just stood there lifeless.

"Sorry Elsa, trees can't growl." Kristoff said in an annoyed tone.

"Well in fact, snowmen can't talk or move, but look how _that_ turned out." Elsa retorted.

"It was Marshmallow!" Olaf hissed at them as quiet as he could.

They all turned towards the direction of the giant snowman who was wandering about the forest. "I thought he was dead or at least melted." Kristoff said.

"Run. I'll take care of this mess." Elsa said as she got ready to strike the large snowman.

Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf hopped onto Sven and quickly galloped away.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa said loudly. The monster turned towards her and roared. Then he began to make his way towards her.

Elsa stood completely frozen in the snow with her chin held high. Fear was taking over her.

The monster got closer and closer.

_Now. _Elsa thought.

She lifted up her hands and struck the snowman's legs with ice. Half of his body frozen. Marshmallow began to roar even louder.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

Elsa struck him again. She was scared, so her powers were strong and effective.

Only Marshmallow's head was not completely frozen now. Elsa lifted her hands again. It was time to get the job done.

She struck him, froze his head, and then struck his whole body one last time. The force was so powerful, everything was silent. Marshmallow stood there frozen, he was now an ice sculpture. In about 2 seconds, large chunks of ice began to fall from the sky as Marshmallow exploded into what seemed a billion pieces.

Elsa dodged the falling ice chunks with ease. She ran through the forest faster than a lighting bolt.

A sharp icicle was just about to hit her in the chest, but she suddenly felt an arm pull her up onto something as the icicle fell onto the ground and broke into pieces.

"Elsa! What did you do?" Anna asked her as Kristoff pulled Elsa onto Sven's back.

"I made hail." Elsa said triumphantly.

"Well, we better get out of here quick! I don't want us to get hurt! I love you guys too much for that to happen." Olaf said as he hung onto Anna's cape.

The group raced out of the forest while on Sven and safely made it back to the castle.

* * *

When they had arrived, Elsa pulled Kristoff aside.

"Thank you. I probably would have died if you didn't come back for me." Elsa said to Kristoff with a smile.

He nodded his head and gave her a hug.


	7. Part 6

_Sniffles ~_

* * *

"Elsa, could you pass the pancakes...ACHOOOO!" Anna said as a _very_ loud, nasty sneeze erupted from her nose. Kristoff, who was eating a bowl of oatmeal, jumped out of his seat and spilled all of the contents on the floor. Elsa rolled her eyes as Olaf began to laugh. Olaf was a snowman, he couldn't eat, but he still joined his human friends at every meal because it was entertaining to him. Anna sneezed loudly again.

"Oh no. Are you sick?" Elsa asked her little sister as she put a hand on Anna's forehead. Anna groaned, coughed three times, and put her head down on the table.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were all eating breakfast together in the royal dining hall that morning. Anna had been complaining that her nose had been stuffed up and she had been coughing uncontrollably the night before, but nobody paid attention to her problem.

"I think she might have a case of the sniffles..." Kristoff said as he got more oatmeal and toast.

"_Sniffles_? That's the improper word to call her illness. Anna has a _cold_." Elsa said with her head held high.

"_Cold_? That's the way snobby queens say it. It's _sniffles_." Kristoff said, mocking Elsa by holding his head up also.

"_Cold_." Elsa fired back. "_Sniffles_." Kristoff retorted. "COLD." Elsa said back. "SNIFFLES." Kristoff said with a smirk.

_Don't let him get to you. _Elsa thought to herself.

"Kristoff, I suggest you discontinue your arguing with me or else you might possibly end up as a _human_ ice sculpture." Elsa said to him. Kristoff got the message and went back to eating his oatmeal.

"Now, Anna. I think it would be best if Olaf took you upstairs to your room so you can get plenty of rest. Kristoff will bring you some soup for lunch and supper later on. Now go." Elsa said as she looked at Olaf and Kristoff. Olaf got out of his seat and began to bounce in joy.

"Oh yippee! I get to be an escort! Come on, let's go Anna! I suggest we go quickly, I don't want you to get even more sick because I love you!" Olaf said as he helped Anna out of her seat.

Anna held onto his branch arm as they made their way up the stairs. They finally made it to Anna's door and Olaf picked the lock open with his nose.

"There you go, Anna. Nice and warm." Olaf said as he started a fire in the fireplace.

"Thank you Olaf." Anna said to him as she fell onto her bed and peacefully fell asleep.

Olaf quietly made his way over to her bed and kissed Anna on the forehead and then he shut the bedroom door.

* * *

"Take this tray of soup and feed it to her. You better come back in 20 minutes time or I'll make sure you don't wake up tomorrow morning." Elsa said as she gracefully handed Kristoff a tray with a big bowl of chicken soup, crackers, and a glass of cold water.

He nodded his head and headed upstairs to Anna's room.

I guess you could say Kristoff was a bit...nervous? He had never been alone in a concealed room with Anna before. He had no intentions of doing anything with her at all, but the idea of being alone with her in a room still gave him the jitters.

Kristoff opened her bedroom door slowly and went inside. He smiled at how adorable Anna looked when she was asleep. Her hair was down and she was in a long, pink cotton night gown.

He set the tray of food down on the coffee table and sat down beside her on the bed. He rubbed her arm.

"Anna, wake up. It's lunch time." Kristoff said.

"NO HANS. PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM. NO." Anna shouted as she tossed and turned.

This scared Kristoff so bad, he screamed himself. "Anna? Wake up!" Kristoff said frantically as he shook her awake.

"Oh, Kristoff. Is that you?" Anna asked with her eyes half open.

"Oh thank God." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Now that you're here." She said with a tired smile. "It was just a nightmare, it was Hans. He was going to kill you. Ugh! I'm sorry." Anna said as she began to quietly sob.

"Hey hey hey. No crying. Look, I'm right here? See?" Kristoff said as he waved his hands around.

"Please stay? I'm too scared to go back to sleep." Anna said as she pulled his sleeve.

_Elsa is so going to kill me. _Kristoff thought to himself.

"Alright..." Kristoff said as he laid down next to her on the bed.

She inched over to him and put her head on his chest. About a minute later, Anna began to snore.

He put an arm around her.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. _Forever_." Kristoff said as he stroked her hair.

Then he fell asleep.


	8. Part 7

_Flowers ~_

* * *

It was now Spring in Arendelle. It had been 9 months since Kristoff and Anna had met that last summer. Every single day that went by, Kristoff and Anna had fallen in love with each other more and more. They couldn't stop thinking about one another when they were apart and even when they were together.

* * *

Kristoff, who was so brutally nervous, had finally decided it was finally time to pop the big question. The one that would change their lives forever. But first, he had to ask Queen Elsa for permission.

Holding the iron engagement ring (the only ring that he could afford) tightly in his quivering sweaty palm, Kristoff made his way through the lush, beautiful castle gardens to find Elsa. _This is going to be great. _He thought sarcastically.

Elsa was talking to a gardener who was trimming rose bushes in a steady pace. The ice harvester approached her slowly. Elsa turned her head away from the gardener and looked at Kristoff.

"Your majesty? May I speak to you for a moment?" He stuttered as he bowed before her.

"Excuse me for a moment." Elsa said to the gardener as she waved her hand. The gardener made a relieved face and went back to work.

"Yes, Kristoff? By the way, you know that you don't have to bow." Elsa said to him.

"I need to talk to you. About me and Anna." He said to her.

"Oh. Of course. Come on, let's take a stroll through the garden." Elsa said as she grabbed his arm.

They both walked in silence for about a good three minutes before Kristoff spit it out.

"I want to marry Anna. Please?" He asked her quietly.

The Snow Queen stopped in place and turned away from him. She started to examine a patch of roses.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small." Elsa hummed.

"What?" Kristoff asked her.

"You know, I always thought Anna would find a love like you. She deserves it." Elsa said to him. Kristoff's eyes widened at her sincere comment.

"When we were separated and I had shut her out, pushed her love away from me all those years just because of my powers, I always thought about what she was going to do when we got older. Probably leave us for somebody who loved her more than me or my parents did. She felt as nobody loved her because of me mostly. We were locked away in the castle all those years, our parents always away or never really there, only _dreaming_ about what life was like out _there_. She dreamed of finding romance, of finding love. Just because she felt nobody had truly loved _her_. Just because of these _powers_." She plucked a rose from the patch and admired it. Elsa frowned as it began to freeze.

"I would always see the romance novels scattered all over the library. I knew it was her." Elsa said as she began to laugh weakly.

"Then Hans came around. I knew it from the first time I saw him that he was no good. Just not the right one. Well, he did try to kill us after all. But then you came around and well...look where we are now." Elsa said, smiling. Tears began to form in her blue eyes.

"I bless the marriage." Elsa said to him, smiling. Kristoff squealed and pulled Elsa in for a hug.

"Thank you." Kristoff said to her as he let go. "No. Thank _you_." Elsa said back.

Kristoff gave her a pat on the back and ran as fast as he could. He had to find Anna.

* * *

"Anna?" Kristoff asked as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Anna squealed. Kristoff took a deep breath and went inside.

"I have to ask you something." He said to her.

"Okay, but if it's about how I accidently fed Sven some chocolate cereal this morning, _please_ don't get mad!" Anna said awkwardly.

"What?" Kristoff asked her in bewilderment.

"Oh uh, nothing!" Anna said quickly.

"Anyway, I came to ask you-"

"Oh and if it's about that one time I accidently made a dent in your lute. Oh my goodness, I'm _so_ sorry. There was a HUGE spider on the wall, I had to kill it with something!" Anna said.

"ANNA! CALM DOWN." Kristoff said to her.

"Sorry. It's just me isn't it?" She asked.

Kristoff ignored her and took her hands into his. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. It was a little bit clammy from all the nervous sweat, so he rubbed it on his shirt.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle. I love you. Will you marry me?" Kristoff asked.

The whole bedroom erupted with an excited scream.

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES _YES_!" Anna shouted as she jumped on him. Kristoff collapsed and they both fell onto the ground. Anna kissed him all over his face and left a bunch of lipstick stains behind.

"CHOCOLATE CARROT WEDDING CAKE HERE I COME!" She hooted.


	9. Part 8

_Novels ~_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked Anna as he poked his head in through the door. Anna screamed and fell back in her chair. The pile of romance novels she had been reading toppled over and fell on top of her, burying her in a pile of books. He began to chuckle and help her out of the mess. She smiled at him and smashed her lips against his.

The princess had decided to take a whole day to herself and enjoy a lot of novels in the castle library. She kind of missed those times, all they years Elsa had shut her out. It would give her a whole day to go into the library and read all of the books she could find. Adventure, murder, mystery, horror. But Anna's absolute favorite genre was _romance_.

For being practically imprisoned in her own home for 13 years. Anna would dream about what love looked like, felt like. She would read this novels over and again. They interested her so much.

When Hans had came around, she was too foolish. That wasn't love. Not even close. Sure, they had "bonded" that night, but every single time Anna thought back to when she asked Elsa to bless a marriage to a guy she had just met, Anna realized how _stupid_ she had been.

Hans had played with her feelings and lied to her. But, Kristoff was a whole different novel. He was everything she had wanted. The man she dreamed of every single night when she was growing up. The kind, caring, loving man who would love her for who she was and protect her from harm.

When they had first met, it was awkward. He was grumpy. She was clumsy. Then they went on their journey together, not knowing what they would go through. She got to know him. And he got to know her. They helped each other out. They saved each other. In the end, Kristoff just turned into something so _beautiful_.

He kissed her back and picked her up. He carried her bridal style to his room.

He laid her down on the bed.

Then he laid down beside her. She curled up against him.

They closed their eyes and Kristoff began to peacefully sleep.

Before Anna drifted off though, she thought of something. Something she was very sure of.

_Kristoff is the most beautiful man I've ever met. _Anna thought.

Then she fell asleep in peace.


	10. Part 9

**A/N: This chapter takes place before the events that occurred in the film. **

_Swimming ~_

* * *

_Arendelle, 10 years ago -_

* * *

8 year old Anna bustled with joy. It was finally Summer. The King and Queen, her parents, had decided to take a day to themselves to celebrate the wonderful new season. Anna though, had much more planned.

* * *

While her parents chatted about in the throne room and Elsa isolated herself in her bedroom, Anna decided to sneak out and take a dip in the fjord that surrounded their kingdom. She knew it was against her parent's strict orders to leave the castle without permission, but she just _had_ to know how to swim. It was one of her many goals in life she wanted to accomplish.

The little strawberry blonde headed girl managed to sneak out of the castle gates by tricking one of the guards. In her very best handwriting, Anna wrote a formal letter that requested the gates were to be open at the strike of noon on the very first day of Summer. But of course, no castle guard was going to take orders from a minor princess, so she forged her mother's signature. Anna knew this was a very cruel thing to do, but her plan had worked. Her parents would never find out.

The gates opened and Anna ran as fast as she could past the guards all the way to the kingdom's docks. Surprisingly, nobody was out there. It was empty.

Anna stood on the dock and peered into the water. She put her hand in to check the temperature. Her small hand flinched when she noticed how cold the water was.

"But it's Summer! The water should be warm." Anna pouted. She peered in the water again.

Then she went face forward into the ice cold water.

The whole scene of it was frightening. She had been peering down into the water and the next thing she knew, it began to move towards her very slowly. Just centimeters away from her delicate face. Then she fell in and hit the water like an arrow hitting a target. Her small body began to numb as she flailed her arms about quickly, trying not to go down. The temperature hit her like a thousand knives.

Anna began to scream and water began to fill her mouth, throat, and lungs. She kicked her legs as hard as she could and waved her arms around like a bird. She wasn't sinking. She kicked and kicked again.

As if by magic, she felt somebody grab at her waist and pull her out of the water. Out of terror.

When Anna got pulled out of the water and into fresh air, she began to scream. _Somebody is trying to kidnap me!_ Anna thought.

"Woah woah woah! I've got you! I won't hurt you, I promise." The voice said. It sounded like a boy's voice.

Anna stopped screaming.

The boy set her down on the ground and shuffled around in some sort of bag. In that moment, Anna got a good look at him.

He looked about 14. Blonde hair, very tall. One of Anna's eyebrows went up.

"Thank you. I would've drowned." Anna said as she played with her now soaked dress.

"Your welcome. Now here, take this. You need to stay warm." The boy said as he handed Anna a large wool blanket. She wrapped herself in it.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Anna asked.

"Kristoff. And I'm 11 years old." He said as he sat down in front of her.

"You don't look like you're 11. Wait, what?" Anna said to him.

"Don't blame me, it's the ice harvesting." He said.

"Ice harvesting? What is that?" Anna asked. She _did_ stay in the castle most of her days, so she was a bit clueless at times.

"Well, me and the other ice harvesters work up there in the mountains-" Kristoff began.

"Not really that interested now because there's a reindeer behind you!" Anna squealed.

A medium sized reindeer stood behind Kristoff and nuzzled it's head on his.

"Oh, him? That's my best friend. Sven." Kristoff said as he patted the reindeer on the head.

"Awww he is so cute!" Anna said as she stood up quickly and began to pet the animal. "Who's a cute reindeer? Oh wait! That's you!" She said to Sven.

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff said as he pushed her away.

"Sorry." Anna said as her face began to turn red. Kristoff laughed.

"What were you doing out here anyway? It's the first day of Summer, everybody stays indoors." He said.

"I was trying to swim, but as far as I can tell. I'm not very good at it." Anna said to him.

The sun began to set. It was going to be night. Anna had been out too long. She began to panic.

"Oh no. It's going to get dark soon. Mother and father are going to wonder where I've gone." Anna said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kristoff cried as he grabbed her arm. "When can I see you again?" He asked her.

"Oh uh. Eh oh uh. Oh uh. Uh oh. Eh." Anna stuttered.

"Where do you live? When I come to the village we can play together!" Kristoff said happily.

Anna was so not going to tell this boy she was a princess. That would be too embarrassing. Considering the fact that she was always kept in the castle.

"Is that chocolate I'm smelling? Yes it is! Well, thanks for your help. Oh um, _Christopher_." Anna said awkwardly as she began to run away.

Kristoff watched her the whole time as she ran towards the village.

"It's _Kristoff_." He muttered under his breath.


	11. Part 10

**A/N: This chapter is the sequel to the very first chapter that I had written for this story, so please read the very first chapter in order to understand this one. Enjoy! **

_Mistletoe Part 2 ~_

* * *

Anna almost fell out of her of seat when the sled stopped. Kristoff caught her in time though, but he didn't let go of her.

"You heard me. _I love you_." He said again.

Anna's eyes began to water. He loved her. Now she could play it over and over again in her head. She never thought those words would ever come out of a man's mouth. Never.

"I love you too." Anna said to him. Then they kissed each other. For a _long_ time. Sven, who was pulling the sled, didn't seem to mind.

When they broke apart, Anna frowned. "What?" Kristoff asked her.

"I don't want to go back to Arendelle now." She said as she bit her lower lip. Kristoff got the message and turned the sled around. It soared off and headed towards the high mountains.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked him. He kept his eyes on the road, as much as he wanted to stare at her, he couldn't afford to crash this sled.

"To the ice harvester's cabins. I want you to meet them." Kristoff said to her. Anna's stomach felt like it was going to flip inside out.

_Ice harvesters? _Anna thought.

"What about Pabbie, Bulda, and the trolls?" Anna asked.

"I really don't want to go over there right now. The last time I brought you there with me, they tried to get us married." Kristoff said.

Anna giggled. She would always remember how the trolls had pointed out all of Kristoff's flaws and then tried to perform a whole wedding ceremony for the both of them.

* * *

The sled kept on going for what seemed like forever up the mountains, until it began to slow down as Anna saw a fairly large, two story cabin in the distance.

When they finally reached it, the sled stopped and pulled over. Kristoff got out of the sled and helped Anna down. Then he untied Sven's reins and led him over to some stables on the right side of the cabin.

"Carrots." Kristoff said as he threw a bag of them at Sven. The reindeer pranced happily about in the stables, sat down on a stack of hay, and began to munch away.

They left Sven and headed for the door of the huge cabin. All Anna could hear from outside was the sound of loud laughter and the clanking of glass. She reached for Kristoff's hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed it back and pulled her close to him.

"They're really good guys. Trust me." He said as he knocked on the door.

A very large man opened the door. As soon as he saw Kristoff a grin was on his face. He began to pat him _hard_ on the shoulder. Kristoff winced.

"Kristoff! Welcome home!" The man said joyfully as he took Kristoff's arm and shook him around. Anna had let go of his hand at that point.

The man set Kristoff down and took a look at Anna. An even bigger grin crept onto his face.

"And who is this lovely young lass?" The man asked. Anna began to cringe a little bit.

"Oh, this is Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kristoff said as he looked at her lovingly. Anna's cheeks began to feel hot. Her face was turning red, not just from the cold.

"Princess? Your majesty, I welcome you to our home." The man said as he bowed down to her.

"There is no need for that." Anna said softly to him. The man got back up.

"Well, you two must be cold! Come inside!" The man said as he moved out of the way and went inside.

Anna took Kristoff's hand again. "I love you." He muttered as they went inside. Anna nodded her head.

"KRISTOFF!" A dozen men shouted all at once. The huge men were sitting around the fireplace, laughing, chatting, and drinking glasses of beer. Compared to them, Kristoff looked like a stick. A _very_ skinny stick in fact...

"Guys!" Kristoff shouted back. He let go of Anna's hand and joined them. Anna sighed. While Kristoff talked and laughed with his buddies, Anna went upstairs and decided to look around.

There were at least 6 bedrooms. All were very large and had two king-sized beds in each. _Why is everything so big here?_ She thought to herself.

As she entered the very last room, Anna knew that this was where Kristoff slept. _So this is where he would be when he wasn't in Arendelle. _Anna thought.

She laughed as she looked at one the beds that was covered in small amounts of hay and smelled a bit like carrots. Anna laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She flinched when she noticed how hard the pillow felt.

Anna put a hand under it and shuffled around for the thing that was underneath the pillow. She felt something cold and smooth. Her fingers grazed over it. She prayed that it wasn't a weapon of some sort.

Anna quickly pulled the object out and stared at it. It was small portrait. A painting. Of _her_.

But the girl in the picture looked so _beautiful_. _That's definitely not me. _Anna thought. She studied the portrait more.

The girl was wearing the exact same outfit Anna had worn when she had went to go find her sister that Summer. The magenta cape and hat, the light blue blouse, the black bodice, and the long blue skirt. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into braided pigtails, a platinum blonde streak on the right side. A sprinkle of freckles danced across the girl's pale skin. Her big blue eyes sparkled. The painted girl smiled brightly at her. Anna smiled back. The portrait had so much detail, she was going to cry at the beauty of it.

"It _is_ me." Anna said in utter shock. Whoever had painted this must have studied her features so closely. Whoever had painted it must have looked at her all the time. Whoever had painted it must have been somebody who once saw her like this. _Kristoff? _Anna thought.

He painted a portrait of her, so he could always look at her whenever they were apart. Anna began to cry at the sweetness of it all. She sniffled up boogers as her nose began to run.

"I guess you found out my secret. Yes, I have a passion for painting." Kristoff said as he leaned against the doorway. Anna stopped crying and looked in his direction.

He came over to his bed and sat down next to her.

"Kristoff. It's so beautiful." She said to him as he hugged her tightly.

"I know. You are. I used to paint a lot when I was a kid. Mostly of ice and Sven." He told her.

She giggled and handed him back the portrait. He took it and put it back under his pillow.

"Thank you." Anna said to him. He thanked her by kissing her.

"You're still beautiful when you cry you know." Kristoff said as they broke apart.

Anna laughed. "You should see me in the morning." She said to him sarcastically.

They both laughed and began to kiss one another again.


	12. Part 11

**A/N: This will probably be the closest thing to smut that I will _ever_ write in this story. I'm 14 years old at the moment, I don't write smut and I CAN'T WRITE SMUT. So make this moment last people.**

_Birthday ~_

* * *

"Princess, it's time to get up! Rise and shine!" Kai, one of the castle servants, called from behind Anna's bedroom door.

Anna cracked one eye open. Boy, was she _tired_. She slowly sat up and wiped the drool of the side of her mouth.

"I-I'm co-coming." Anna said groggy.

"Today is your 19th birthday, your majesty. I suggest you get dressed quickly. I shall send Gerda in to attend to you if you wish. We have a _very_ important and exciting day to come!" Kai shouted as he shuffled away.

"Birthday. Oh dear. It's _my_ birthday!" Anna squealed. She was now fully awake.

She hopped out of bed excitedly and looked at the outfit that was assembled for her for the day. It was just a casual green dress. Definitely _not_ what she was going to wear to her birthday ball tonight. Elsa made sure Anna's evening ball gown would be a surprise.

After brushing out her hair, Anna put on her corset. She sighed. Anna absolutely loathed corsets. She had no idea how to tie them, and the idea of women wearing them to be thinner disgusted her. But, she was princess, and corsets were required to look formal and decent.

Suddenly, somebody began to knock hard and loud on her door. Anna jumped.

"Anna, sweetheart? You in there? I just wanted to say happy birthday!" Kristoff said from behind the door.

Anna began to hyperventilate. She was standing around in her corset and underwear! It would be completely nasty and inappropriate for Kristoff to come in at that moment! The door wasn't even locked!

Anna deviously smiled to herself. "Come in..." She said in a sultry voice.

Kristoff opened the door slowly and walked in. His eyes widened and then he made a mad dash for the door knob.

"No, Kristoff! Wait!" Anna said to him.

"Anna! I'm so sorry! Your sister is going to kill me!" Kristoff muttered as his back faced her.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked him.

"Your birthday..." Kristoff muttered.

"Yes, and for _my_ birthday, I want you to turn around and look at me." Anna said slowly.

Kristoff obeyed. He turned around and faced her, she was looking straight at him. His eyes traveled up and down her body, drinking her up. Her hair flowed down to her waist and her skin shined like a bright star in the sunlight coming in from the windows. She was beautiful. So _beautiful_.

"Uh..." He stammered in shock. Anna smirked. _Play it cool. Play it cool. _Kristoff thought. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground.

Anna went up to him, walking as sultry as she could, and kissed him hard. He kissed her back just as passionately. Anna gasped in her mouth as he slid his tongue into it.

They held onto to each other tightly, still kissing, as they walked over to the bed. Kristoff shoved her onto it. Anna gasped again. He took his shirt off and smashed his lips against hers.

"Stop..." Anna muttered as Kristoff kissed her neck. She moaned quietly.

Uh oh. This was going _way_ too fast.

Kristoff slid his tongue in her mouth again. Anna squirmed. Her corset began to slowly fall off.

She quickly broke away from him and placed her hands on his chest. "This is going too far." Anna politely said to him. Kristoff nodded his head.

"I need a little help with this. If you may." Anna said as she pointed to the back of her corset. She got up and turned her back to him.

Kristoff laughed and began to tie the corset's laces. Anna smiled because he didn't tie it so tight.

The door suddenly burst open. The couple jumped as they heard a loud shriek.

"_OH MY GOSH_! ELSA! ELSA! LOOK AT WHAT KRISTOFF AND ANNA ARE DOING! ELSA! ELSA! ELSA, COME QUICK!" Olaf cried as he waved his branch arms around in the air.

Kristoff and Anna began to panic. First of all, Kristoff didn't have a shirt on and Anna was only wearing a corset and underwear. The last thing they needed was for Elsa to suspect something dirty was going on in her little sister's bedroom between the both of them.

Kristoff yanked a sheet off the bed and went over to Olaf, who was still hollering for Elsa, and wrapped the snowman and his flurry in it. Olaf stopped shouting and actually started _laughing_ as Kristoff threw him out the door and across the castle hallway. Kristoff came back into the room, shut the door, and locked it.

"Hopefully he won't tell anybody about this." He huffed. Anna giggled.

"I don't think he will. Here's your shirt." She said as she handed him it. Kristoff took the shirt and put it back on.

"So, I will see you later. Happy birthday." Kristoff said. Then he kissed her.

"Yeah. I guess so..." Anna said. She then began to put on her dress for the day.

Kristoff winked at her before he left and slowly closed the door behind him.

He screamed as he looked into the eyes of a fuming Elsa, who was narrowing her eyes at him. She looked like she was about to freeze him.

_I'm so dead. _Kristoff thought.


	13. Part 12

_Birthday Part 2 ~ _

* * *

"OUCH ELSA! NO NO NO NO. YOU WOULDN'T DARE! OUCH!" Kristoff yelled as Elsa zapped him in the butt with icicles. She put a hand over his mouth as he screamed like a girl.

Anna giggled loudly as she heard Kristoff's muffled screams and Elsa's angry yells, the clattering of ice, and the loud clapping of Elsa's bare hands outside of Anna's bedroom door in the hallway. She knew she would be in trouble as well, but Kristoff screaming like a girl as Elsa smacked him made her laugh like a hyena. The fight continued on until Anna was done getting dressed.

"There. All ready!" She said with a smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Anna became paranoid that the castle was now silent. The fight between her boyfriend and sister was over apparently.

Anna went out of her room and looked around the hallway. It was as quiet as death and there was no sign of Kristoff or Elsa anywhere. _Huh? Where's Kristoff? _She thought. Anna shook her head and began to search around the castle.

* * *

"OLAF I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kristoff shouted as he chased the snowman around the castle gardens. It was a chilly February morning, the flowers that grew in the garden had not bloomed yet. Thin layers of ice blanketed the rose bushes.

"Catch me if you can!" Olaf shouted back as he shuffled swiftly away. Kristoff huffed. Boy was he _tired_. Chasing a big mouthed annoying snowman was a lot of work to him. He sat down on the dirt ground and examined himself.

Elsa had done a pretty good job at teaching him a lesson. His pants and shirt were soaked from the melted ice that covered him. His arms and face were red and numb. After that, Kristoff was sure that he was never going to touch Anna again. Not even breathe in the same room as her.

"Hey, why'd you stop chasing me?" Olaf asked as he bounced in front of him. Kristoff groaned.

"Anna's party is going to be soon. I don't have time for tagging games. I have melted ice all over me, I need to change and get ready. See you later,_ Olaf_." Kristoff scoffed as he got up and walked away to the castle.

"Well, excuse me. Somebody is being a little _icy _today." Olaf said as he giggled to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Part 3 will be coming soon. This will be a four part series of short stories based around the same thing (Anna's 19th birthday) because for me, it would be too difficult to write them all at once. Thank you, and be patient! **


	14. Part 13

**A/N: There is a small amount of cussing in this chapter. You have been warned, my readers! If you happen to have ANY issues with the language used in this chapter, please PM me and we can talk. No snarky reviews please. **

_Birthday Part 3 ~_

* * *

Kristoff groaned. _I look like a fool. _He thought to himself. He was checking himself out in front of the large mirror that stood in his bedroom.

This wasn't his first ball, and if he was going to stay with Anna, it certainly wouldn't be his last either. But it was _her_ birthday. And he was _her_ boyfriend. _Do it for Anna. _Kristoff thought. Kristoff then stood up straight and strided out of his room with a bit of confidence. He had a princess to find and people to impress.

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE IT!" Anna screamed in joy as she jumped into Elsa's arms. A wince escaped her older sister's lips.

Elsa had handcrafted a shimmering dress made of ice, much like the one she usually wore, and decided to keep it a surprise and present it to Anna when it was time to get ready for her birthday ball. It took Elsa days to craft, but it was all worth it. As long as Anna was happy, she was happy.

"Happy birthday." Elsa said with a smile. She tightly hugged her little sister back. But then her stomach jumped when Anna suddenly burst into tears and a little bit of snot got all over Elsa's shoulder. She cringed.

"It-it's so be-beautiful." Anna sniffled as she held the dress up to her freckled face. Elsa began to laugh.

"I know. I know. Now go put it on. I have to change myself now..." Elsa said as she looked down at her shoulder in slight disgust.

"Oh! Elsa! I'm so sorry! I'm such a gross person..." Anna stuttered, her face turning red.

"This is not as gross as the story I heard from a _certain_ snowman this morning." Elsa said with a raised eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips and began to glare at her little sister.

"Elsa! We didn't do anything! I swear!" Anna said as she crossed her heart with her index finger. "He was just helping me!"

"Uh huh." Elsa said with a smirk and disbelief.

"Oh, _whatever_. I have a dress to put on!" Anna squealed as ran away to her bedroom. Elsa stood by herself in the middle of the hallway.

"I suggest that man keeps his hands to himself or else he will be possibly _executed_ by snowflakes..." Elsa said to herself.

* * *

"WOAH KRISTOFF. ANNA IS GOING TO LIKE _THAT_." Olaf said as he looked Kristoff up and down. The snowman was wearing a black bowtie,_ totally_ formal.

"I'm so fucking itchy it's not even funny." Kristoff muttered as he scratched his arms.

"What was that? What does fuc-" Olaf began with a confused look on his face.

"NOTHING." Kristoff huffed. The snowman and him were the only ones in the ballroom at the moment.

"Oh alright. Makes things easier for me." Olaf said with his signature giggle.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. This was all _so_ ridiculous.

"Considering the fact that my ass is still pratically frozen." Kristoff muttered as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a Part 4! **


	15. Part 14

_Birthday Part 4 ~_

* * *

Kristoff stood among a quiet, unamused Elsa. Him, her, and Olaf were all standing beside each other at the throne. The Queen of Arendelle looked gorgeous, as always, but the furious look on her face made her look a bit snarky. She was still _very_ angry at Kristoff, and he knew it. He shifted his weight around uncomfortably. Olaf looked up at the both of them and grinned.

Kristoff grunted and rolled his eyes at all the prissy, poised royals that filled the ballroom who were chatting loudly. They all just annoyed him _so_ much.

"You probably don't even know _any_ of these people." He muttered to Elsa. She turned her head and glared at him.

"I'll have you know young man, that I do in fact know every single person in this room. All these people are from nearby kingdoms, also my kingdom's trading partners and fellow alliances. And for their generosity and dedication, they are all invited to every event held in Arendelle. And if you are interested in being my little sister's consort and future husband, I suggest you get used to it soon." Elsa retorted with her head held high. Olaf giggled at the awkwardness that was now between the two.

That was enough to make Kristoff shut up. He wasn't the only one shutting up because the ballroom suddenly turned very quiet. All the royals stopped their conversations and faced the direction of Arendelle's public announcer. Kristoff plugged his ears for what was about to come next.

"Presenting her royal majesty, Princess Anna of Arendelle! 19 years ago, on February 4th, a princess was born! Happy 19th birthday your highness!" The announcer boomed loudly from the top of the grand staircase that led into the ballroom. Everyone in the ballroom cringed and jumped at the announcer's loud voice.

An awkward silence filled the room as the crowd of people waited a good 2 minutes for Anna to emerge from her bedroom. Kristoff began to laugh as he saw Anna's head peer out from behind the wall. Elsa smacked him in the arm.

"Oops. Sorry everybody. Am I late?" She asked casually. Everyone just blinked at her. Yeah, that was Anna for you.

Anna took a deep breath and came out from behind the wall. She swiftly stepped out into the light and everyone gasped.

Anna looked stunningly beautiful. Her long strawberry blonde hair was down, it cascaded in wavy curls down to her waist, her sprinkle of freckles were lightly masked by foundation, her eyelids were covered in glittery white powder that looked like snow, her beautiful long black eyelashes batted gracefully, and her blue eyes shined like diamonds. Kristoff couldn't take his eyes off her dress for the most part. The dress made of ice was almost identical to the one Elsa wore, but was much more beautiful. The light reflected on the ice in such a way, Kristoff was in awe. Anna noticed he was staring at her and made eye contact with him.

"Elsa, how did you-" Kristoff began as he kept his eye contact with Anna.

"Shush. I have my ways." Elsa said with a smirk. She was clearly proud of her work.

Anna made a small smile at him and walked down the stairs slowly. Once she was at the bottom, the party started back up again and everyone went back to their business. _Rude_.

Kristoff pushed past the crowds and made his way over to her. He bowed before her, and she curtsied before him.

"Anna." Kristoff stuttered. "You look _so_ beautiful. Honestly."

"Thank you." She said to him with a smile.

"Um. May I have this dance?" Kristoff asked awkwardly as he held his hand out to her.

Anna snorted. Then she quickly put her hands up to her face in shock. They both began to laugh.

"You may." Anna said as she looped her arm through his.

The pair went to the dance floor and positioned themselves. Anna put her hand on Kristoff's shoulder, his hand grabbed her waist, and he took her hand into his. They both looked at each other awkwardly for a while, waiting to see who would start first.

"By the way, I have no idea what I'm doing." Kristoff said to her. Anna giggled.

"Just follow my lead." Anna said to him.

They both began to glide around the dance floor. Kristoff smirked. He was actually getting the hang of this. After a couple of minutes, he got too tired of Anna taking the lead and decided to try it himself. They were actually pretty good.

Anna and Kristoff laughed in happiness as they danced, the crowd started becoming attracted to the couple and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing just to watch them.

All this pressure started making Kristoff nervous as hell. His forehead began to sweat and his palms were getting clammy. Not that Anna seemed to mind, she was laughing the entire time. Kristoff began to panic and started dancing very quickly. He had to get this over with or...

Then suddenly-

_CRASH! _

Screams erupted from the room as the princess and Kristoff both crashed into the large chocolate fountain that was sitting on the refreshments table in the corner of the ballroom. The fountain fell down with a loud crack. Melted chocolate spilled everywhere, flooding the area with gooey stuff.

"KRISTOFF BJORGMAN!" Elsa cried at the top of her lungs. Anna's ice dress and Elsa's hard work was now all _ruined_.

Kristoff and Anna sat up out of the mess. They were both soaked head to toe. With _chocolate._

"MY DREAM COME TRUE!" Anna squealed in joy. She then began to lick chocolate off the floor. _Gross_.

"You know honey, that look suits you." Kristoff said to her sarcastically.

"Funny, honey." She said back as she kissed the chocolate off his cheek.

Kristoff took her chocolate covered head in his chocolate covered hands and pressed his chocolate covered lips against hers. She kissed him back. _Hard_.

Little did they know that everyone was still watching them and that Elsa was possibly going kill Kristoff afterwards.


	16. Author's Note 2

**A/N: **

Dear readers,

Hi there, it's Jazlyn and I wanted to let you all know that if any of you have _any_ Kristanna ideas/prompts you want me to write about, let me know! I would love to see what ideas you guys have, since _I'm_ running out of them. So, if you have any ideas, PM it me or write it in the review box! Thank you! :)

* * *

**Idea/prompt Rules:**

**If you want to send me an idea/prompt of your choice, please consider the following:**

***No SMUT. I'm a 14 year old girl, I _don't_ write smut and I _can't_ write smut for that matter!**

***No silly or foolish prompts (you know what I mean).**

***No major character deaths! I'm sorry, but I will REFUSE to write a one-shot where my boyfriend (Kristoff *cough cough*) dies. **

***No gore (you know what I mean).**

***No Elsanna prompts. I'm terribly sorry, but I find the fact that people ship the sisters is quite gross. I mean, THEY'RE SISTERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! That's just wrong.**

***Kristoff and Anna MUST be included, which means no prompts with just Olaf or Elsa or whatever in them. This story _is_ about Kristanna.**

***Any moments where Kristoff is hot are accepted. ;)**

* * *

Love, Jazlyn xoxo


	17. Author's Note 3

**A/N:**

Hi guys! It's Jazlyn and OMFG I'M SO FUCKING SORRY FOR NOT DOING SHIT OR UPDATING FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. I was really lazy and I had major writing issues. :(

I hope everybody had a great Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate because I sure did! I got a pink tablet, a ton of gift cards, and an Elsa plush! I also got $66, so I _will_ be buying an Anna plush and Kristanna dolls. No shame. No regrets. Lol. ;)

Anyway, I want to thank all of you that contributed with your great ideas/prompts for this story! I made a list that's placing each Kristanna idea in chronological order (order in which the stories will be written, from first to last) with credit to the user/guest that came up with it! If your idea/prompt made the cut, CONGRATS! *applause*

* * *

***I will still be accepting ideas and prompts no matter what, so if you have some...SEND THEM IN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.***

* * *

**_"Kristanna Memories" idea/prompt(s) List:_**

**_1. "they go to the park and play with little kids." - Guest_**

**_2. "anna was feeling upset on the anniversary of her parents death so Kristoff takes her out for ice cream/cheers her up" - Guest_**

**_3. "Right after the movie's ending, after the ice rink scene (maybe a couple of days after) Kristoff feels like he must tell Anna that he's in love with her but does't know how and gets nerveous. On the other hand Anna explains Elsa that she's falling in love with Kristoff (and they even kissed) and unknown to her has the same problem as the ice harvester about confessing her love to him but gets too awkward to say it out loud. Then Kristoff resolves to go for it and tell her and suddenly, in her clumsy-quirky-Anna way, his princess beats him to it...(it could also end with their 'second' kiss, but that I'll leave it to your choice :)" - K.B_**

**_4. "How about Kristoff and Anna dealing with Kristoff becoming a prince consort? His manners, education, etiquette, etc. For fluff you could have them fight over him having to change... or conforming for her title, anything like that?" - Kyleeadams123_**

**_5. "How about while they're in the mountains and Kristoff accidentally makes Anna think that he thinks that she's boring. Anna marches off angry and gets lost." - PrincessWilla101_**

**_6. "always thought it would be neat for Anna and Kristoff to go back and explore Elsa's ice castle. They could explore allnof the cool rooms, maybe play hide and seek, Kristoff could geek out over the flawless ice, and they could share a cute kiss." - (OMG I'M SO SORRY DEAR USER WHO CAME UP WITH THIS. IT WOULDN'T LET ME INSERT YOUR USERNAME. *slaps face*)_**

**_7. "Another really fun scene could be where Anna and Kristoff (and any other characters you might want toadd or they could be alone) play truth or dare. That can always be the start of some really cute and funny scenes!" - (THE SAME POOR USER WITH THE DIFFICULT USERNAME!)_**

**_8. "Can we please have them cuddling in bed while Anna is pregnant and they feel the baby kick and stuff just a lot of cute fluff" - Swain64_**

* * *

Thank you so much guys! Expect the first story to be up tomorrow or the day after! If you have anymore ideas/prompts, just PM it to me or write it in the review box with your name so you can receive credit! *hugs*

- Jazlyn xoxoxo


	18. Part 15

***Idea/prompt: _"they go to the park and play with little kids." - Guest*_**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter will feature an OC. I'm really pleased on how well she turned out, so I hope I get positive feedback for this. **

_Princess Eva Arla Benedikta ~_

* * *

"I'm really bored and it's only eight in the morning." Anna said to Kristoff as she slumped her head down on the dining room table. Kristoff raised an eyebrow at his fiancée. Out of all people on Earth, how did Princess Anna of Arendelle get _bored_?

The two were alone for the day besides Sven who was hanging out in the royal stables, Elsa had took Olaf with her to a nearby kingdom that wanted to Arendelle to be one of it's trade partners.

"Uh well then, what do you want to do?" Kristoff asked her as he put a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe we could go walk around town or bake some sweets or maybe-" Anna began, but she suddenly stopped herself. A small smirk formed on her lips as she shifted her blue eyes towards Kristoff.

"You know, since we _are_ getting married in a couple of months..." She drifted off. "And married people do have kids eventually, maybe we should go and have..."

Kristoff widened his eyes as far as the could go. "YOU WANNA HAVE-" Kristoff said as Anna cut him off by smacking his face with a bottle of maple syrup.

"OH GOD NO. Not _yet_." She said awkwardly as her face reddened. "I mean, that maybe we should go and have a nice time at the park. You know, play with some the kids. Just to you know, practice how we would interact with our own kids someday."

Kristoff's stomach dropped. HE WAS GOING TO PLAY WITH _KIDS _FOR THE DAY?

"Uh er merm uh eh I don't know..." He stuttered. Anna playfully rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kris. It would be fun. I love kids! They're so cute and soft!" Anna said as she waved her fists in the air. Kristoff couldn't take in all her adorableness. He just _couldn't_ refuse to do this.

"Okay, fine. We leave at the strike of noon." Kristoff said as he laid his head down on the table.

Anna stood up and threw a pancake at his head. He flinched and his bowl of oatmeal went flying off the table onto the ground. "_No_. We leave _now_. Right now." She said as she wobbled away to her bedroom.

"I'm screwed." Kristoff muttered.

* * *

"HERE WE ARE!" Anna hooted as they walked up to an unlocked, open set of large white gates. Inside was a giant playground, trees, grass, and tons of children frolicking about as their parents sat on benches and watched, some even talking to each other. Laughs and cries of joy filled the air.

"Arendelle's Local Children's Park." Kristoff said as he read the sign that was attached to the gates.

"YES!" Anna shouted happily as she clapped her hands. "Oh I can't wait for you to meet _all_ of these kids, they're so great." She said as she grabbed Kristoff's hand and dragged him through the gates.

As soon as Anna and Kristoff were into the children's view, everyone that was surrounding them gasped.

"PRINCESS ANNA!" The younger children shouted.

"It's the princess and her consort!" Parents cried. Kristoff's face turned red.

"HER ROYAL HIGHNESS." The older children cheered.

Anna stood straight. Her breathing became rapid, she was never used to have this much attention. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Good morning, children...parents." Anna said casually. "Kristoff and I decided since we had a day to ourselves, that we would go to the park and play with every single one of you..." She began.

While Anna was talking, Kristoff was dozing off into the distance. He suddenly snapped back to reality when he saw a small, young girl creep away from the large group of children and parents. She walked in what seemed to be fear, which made Kristoff suspicious. The girl then began to slowly jog into the woods nearby and soon, she had disappeared into the trees. He was just about to go after the little girl until Anna grabbed his hand.

"So, let's begin to play shall we?" Anna said excitedly as she jumped. The children squealed in delight. Girls started to surround Anna, while the boys began to surround Kristoff.

"Princess, may I please re-braid your hair?" A young girl with black hair asked her. Anna nodded her head and smiled as the young girl went to work. Soon, a whole train of little girls were braiding each other's hair, with Anna being in the front of course. Kristoff smirked at how cute the whole thing was. He then flinched when somebody began to tug at his pants.

"Kristoff, how do you get strong?" A little boy asked him, looking up. Kristoff bent down and smiled at the group of boys.

"Well, when I was your age, I never thought I would become strong either. Until when I turned twelve, I became a ice harvester. Hauling ice made me strong and don't forget eating plenty of healthy food. No cookies, chocolate, or sweets in general..." He explained to them. The boys grinned and began to jump up and down.

After a couple of hours, the children had retired from playing with them. Kristoff held Anna close to him as they watched the children play in the playground.

"You know, kids aren't so bad." He told her with a grin.

"I told you so. I told you so." Anna chanted as she kissed his cheek.

Then Kristoff's eyes widened. The same little girl that had disappeared in the woods earlier was now in his view again. She sat by herself far away from the children, with a sad look on her face.

"Look." Kristoff said to Anna. They both examined the sad girl.

"We should go talk to her her." Anna said as she took Kristoff over to the little girl.

When they both approached the little girl, a look of terror spread onto her small face.

"Your highness, royal consort." She stuttered to them. Anna and Kristoff bent down before her.

"Good afternoon, sweetie. Why aren't you playing with the other children?" Anna asked her.

The little girl with tree brown hair, rose red lips, and leaf green eyes frowned.

"They don't like me." She muttered. Anna frowned also.

"Well, why not?" Anna asked. The little girl turned her head and looked into the direction of the woods.

"Because they think I'm odd. I like to be by myself." The little girl said as she rubbed her small gloved hands together. Gloves? Anna looked at the girl's hands. Why did she have gloves on?

"What's your name?" Kristoff asked, speaking up. The little girl smiled. This brought a bit of joy to the both of them.

"Eva. Eva Arla Benedikta." The girl said with a grin. Kristoff smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Anna said to her as she took Eva's gloved hands.

"Thank you. I named myself after my favorite storybook character. A princess in fact. She has the power to create flowers, trees, and nature." Eva said with pride. Kristoff's stomach dropped. A child named _herself_?

"Uh. Where are exactly your parents?" He asked. Eva sadly smiled and lowered her head.

"They had died when I was just a baby. I live at an orphanage, but I got bored because all the children hated me so I ran away and came here to escape. I want to live in the woods." Eva said. Kristoff felt bad for asking and gave Anna a guilty look.

"Why the woods?" Anna asked. Why on Earth would a child run away to live in the woods?

"So, I can be free. I don't want to conceal it or don't feel it anymore. I want to let it go. Everything." Eva then took off one of her gloves. Then with a twirl of her small bare hand, a beautiful red rose appeared. She had powers! The power to create nature. Just like the fairytale princess she named herself after.

Anna gasped in shock and fell back. Kristoff whipped his head around to check if anybody was watching them.

"The children hated me because I would never play with them. I would always distance myself. I just didn't want to hurt them!" Eva announced as a tear fled down her face. Kristoff reached his hand out to Eva's small face and wiped the tear away. Anna put her arm around the small girl and cradled her.

"The only person that knows about my powers is Berthina. She was one of the caretakers at the orphanage. She gave me these gloves to help since my powers were getting out of control. Well, _now_ three people know."

"We'll keep your secret." Anna said. "In fact, have you ever heard of my older sister? Queen Elsa?"

"Yes. She had froze the kingdom last Summer. I remember. It was a terrible week. Most of the children at the orphanage became ill because we ran out of food and firewood. I could've made some myself, but I didn't want everyone to know about my powers... " Eva said sadly. Anna's eyes began to tear up.

"Well, how about you come back to the castle with us? Elsa is gone for the day, but tomorrow she'll be back. She has powers too. Elsa could teach you how to control yours." Anna told her with a bit of hope.

"Really? Hmmm. I guess the caretakers won't probably even notice that I'm gone." Eva said with a big smile. Anna nodded her head as Eva jumped in joy.

"Let's go now." Kristoff said as he picked the small girl up as Anna held his hand. He smiled down at her. The idea of having children didn't scare him so much anymore.

The trio then walked quietly out of the park without being seen.


	19. Part 16

***Idea/prompt: **_**"anna was feeling upset on the anniversary of her parents death so Kristoff takes her out for ice cream/cheers her up" - Guest*******_

* * *

**A/N: This was painful to write. Enjoy. Ish.**

_Nightmares ~_

* * *

_ "MAMA!" He screamed. The small boy watched in horror as his mother fell through the thin ice, landing into the icy water below. His father rushed onto ice and dove in after her. The child stayed back, trembling in fear. "PAPA NO!" He shouted to his father._

_The child waited for his parents to emerge from the freezing water, but they didn't. His father never _

_Accepting his parent's horrible fate, the little boy then sobbed to himself while clutching his father's pickaxe and his mother's bonnet. _

* * *

Kristoff shot up from his bed and yelled as loud as he could in terror. This wasn't the first time he had had a nightmare about his parent's death, and it certainly wouldn't be his last.

He wiped his sweat covered forehead and groaned, it was probably after midnight and he needed to get back to sleep. Kristoff laid back onto his bed, but shot up again when he heard his bedroom door being opened.

"Nightmare huh?" Anna sadly said while leaning against his bedroom doorframe. He nodded.

She wobbled her way over to his bed. Kristoff grabbed her and pulled her in next to him. As she layed against his chest while his hand stroked her hair, Anna sniffled and whimpered.

"You okay?" He asked her. Anna shook her head.

"No." She said as fat tears began to stream down her delicate face. "I had a nightmare too, about the day I found out my parents had died. Which was today!" Anna cried to him as she began to sob loudly, tears getting all over Kristoff's chest.

"I guess we have something in common then." He said softly as he rubbed the small of her back. "My parents had died today too. They had drowned and froze to death when I was eight years old. I had met Sven in the woods a couple of months later and we joined the ice harvesters. Then we met the trolls and they took us in. I was glad I had a family again, but I still missed my parents..." Anna sniffed loudly when he finished talking.

"Oh Kristoff! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly.

"When Elsa had accidently froze your heart, I couldn't take it. I didn't want somebody that I loved to freeze to death again. That's why I had always been a loner before we met, I just couldn't bear to feel the pain of losing a loved one again." He confessed.

Anna didn't say anything, she just laid against his chest with his arms around her, listening to his slow heartbeat.

"I love you." She stuttered to him.

His eyes widened at her words. Then he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, _hard_.

"I love you too." Kristoff said with a sniff and a small smile.

The couple held each other tightly as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Part 17

***Idea/prompt: ****_"Right after the movie's ending, after the ice rink scene (maybe a couple of days after) Kristoff feels like he must tell Anna that he's in love with her but does't know how and gets nerveous. On the other hand Anna explains Elsa that she's falling in love with Kristoff (and they even kissed) and unknown to her has the same problem as the ice harvester about confessing her love to him but gets too awkward to say it out loud. Then Kristoff resolves to go for it and tell her and suddenly, in her clumsy-quirky-Anna way, his princess beats him to it...(it could also end with their 'second' kiss, but that I'll leave it to your choice :)" - K.B_*******

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is loosely based off the idea/prompt the user above had given me to write, but with _many_ differences. This chapter is the second part to another chapter I had previously written. So please K.B, don't be angry about how this turned out. Thank you. **

_Just friends Part 2 ~_

* * *

Anna tossed and turned. She just couldn't sleep. Her heart, her mind, and her soul felt so guilty of what she had coldly done to Kristoff many hours before.

_I probably broke his heart. It's all my fault. _Anna sadly thought as a tear streamed slowly down her cheek. She sniffed.

While Anna was crying alone and not getting any rest, Kristoff was walking up the mountains with Sven back to their shed. Not wanting to see Anna's heartbroken face again, Kristoff left Arendelle with a broken heart of his own. It horrified him that Anna could make him feel this way

While they were walking, Sven trotted in front of him and snorted angrily. "What do you want?" Kristoff asked the reindeer with a frown.

Sven rolled his eyes and snorted again. "I can't go back there now, Sven!" Kristoff told his best friend. "I don't want to break her heart again. I've already made things too difficult for us." Sven frowned.

"I just need some time to think about what I want. What _we_ both need." Kristoff muttered to himself. "I really do care about her, but I just..." He trailed off, not knowing what else he should say. Sven nudged him. He sighed.

Kristoff then hopped onto Sven and they rode away into the cold night as the young princess who was far away rolled around in her bed while sobbing loudly.

* * *

The next morning, Anna wouldn't eat. She sat at the dining table across from her older sister and picked at her _chocolate_ pancakes, Anna's favorite meal. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Her little sister was resisting _chocolate_? Something was very, very wrong.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked her sister. Anna looked up at her with sad, blue eyes and shrugged. Her older sister was smart enough to know that wasn't the answer.

"It's Kristoff, isn't it? You miss him already?" Elsa asked sadly. Anna nodded her head.

"Oh, Elsa. It's all my fault!" Anna cried as she flung a syrup covered pancake across the room in Elsa's direction. The Snow Queen swiftly froze the pancake completely before it hit her, the frozen object then landed on the wooden ground with a crash and shattered into a hundred pieces.

"I'll clean it up later..." Anna said as her cheeks reddened. Elsa shook her head.

"Well, what exactly are you going to do solve both of your issues? You bith can't continue to be like this forever." Elsa told her. Anna lowered her head and sighed.

"I don't know. That's what." Anna said.

"Hmmm. How about you go to him? You know the way, right? It shouldn't take you that long." Elsa suggested. Anna's eyes lit up at the idea. _That's it! I could just go and apologize! Then we could be together again! _She happily thought to herself.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll go now!" Anna said to her sister as she hugged her tightly. Elsa wheezed as her sister let go of her and ran upstairs.

Elsa began to feel guilty at what she had to said to Kristoff the night before. She then shook it off at the thought of Anna patching things up between them.

* * *

Anna was dressed in proper warm attire and carried a large picnic basket filled with cookies and sweets as she rode on her trusted horse, Lemon, through the snowy moutains that led to Kristoff's shed.

"Are we there yet?" Olaf whined to her as he tiredly lied down on Lemon's back. Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa had insisted that Olaf accompanied with Anna on her "journey" to Kristoff in case of any danger that came their way while traveling. _How hell is a snowman supposed to protect me? _Anna thought to herself.

Anna realized that she could probably answer her own question when she heard Olaf snoring loudly behind her.

* * *

"We're here!" Anna said to Olaf as Lemon stopped in front of Kristoff's shed.

Olaf jumped off the horse and began to knock loudly on Kristoff's door.

"KRISTOFF OPEN UP! IT'S ME, OLAF, AND I LIKE WARM HUGS!" The snowman shouted. Anna smacked herself in the face with the picnic basket she was carrying.

"Olaf?" Kristoff asked as he opened up the shed door slowly. He heart stopped when he saw Anna, hugging herself with a sad look on her face.

"Anna?" He muttered. Anna lowered her head as if she were ashamed.

"Olaf, why don't you and Sven go play outside?" Kristoff said to him as Sven ran out of the shed and nuzzled his head on Olaf.

Olaf squealed as he and Sven took off into the snow. Anna smiled sweetly at them.

"Come in." Kristoff said to her as he gently grabbed her arm, pulling her inside.

When the door closed behind them, Anna burst into tears.

"Oh Kristoff, I'm so sorry!" She sniffed. His eyes widened at her behavior and he embraced her tightly.

She put her face into his chest as tears fell from her eyes. Kristoff stroked her hair as she sobbed.

"Hey, no crying. Okay?" He softly said to her as they both hugged each other tightly.

"It's all my fault." She whimpered, her face still buried in his chest. Kristoff pulled her head out of his chest and gazed into her blue eyes lovingly.

"No. It's _my_ fault, Anna. I should've not left you last night." He told her as he kissed her forehead. "I was being stupid...as usual."

"You're _not_ stupid." She giggled. He smiled at the fact that she was finally laughing.

They both then sat down in a pile of hay and ate the sweets that Anna had brought for them.

"I really care about you." He said to her as she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Me too." Anna said back with a stuffed mouth. Kristoff laughed as he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back.

Little did they know that this was _just_ the beginning of their adventure.

* * *

**A/N: If you're still confused, go find "Just Friends" (Part 3) and read it before reading this again. I would say that those two parts are accurately the start of "Kristanna Memories" and I hope you guys enjoy them! Thanks for reading, and the next chapter should be coming soon.**


End file.
